Promises
by FallenAngel-LostHope
Summary: Sakura and Naruto are going to get Sasuke back from Orochimaru, but what happens when they bargain for more than they can get. Rated M for language. Team 7 friendship. Karin bashing. R&R please


Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I am starting a new story and I know I shouldn't, but I want to try 'cause this idea hit me and it sounded good to me and now I'm going to try it out. If you haven't already noticed I'm a real Sakura fan so when it comes to stories, there going to mostly be about her. All right here we go!

Author: Sakura, since you're one of the main characters would you like to do the disclaimer?

Sakura: Why of course I would, I am the STAR of the fic.

Author: -mumbles- I didn't say that, I said you were one of the main characters.

Naruto and Sasuke: -shakes head- mhm, mhm, she's letting this 'star' thing get to her head.

Author: -shakes head agreeing- you're absolutely right.

Sakura: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY HEAD!?

Author: -looks scared- we better start ru- -looks back-

Naruto and Sasuke: -says while running- we know!!

Author: -starts to run-

Sakura: -starts running towards them- COME BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!

Author: -says while running- I do not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto.

Author's Note: This story is still set in the time period of Naruto and the characters look like the shippuden characters and also early warning lots of OOC-ness in my story and another early warning Sakura kicks all ass in this story you have been warned.

"Sakura"-talking

'Sakura'-thinking

_Sakura_-flashbacks or memories

CRASH!! There was suddenly a loud explosion coming from the west wing of the building Sasuke was currently residing in. He cocked his head to the west and felt for a chakra signature, but could not find anything out of the ordinary, just everybody's usual chakra signature. 'Something must have happened in the lab' he finally thought dismissing the sound.

"Sasuke-sama, Sasuke-sama!" came the annoying voice of Karin, he swore if it weren't for the fact that she could sense chakra like Akamaru, then she would have been dead the first day he met her.

Even the dobe and Sakura weren't this annoying, in fact he missed those two a lot, though he would never admit to anyone, those two people were the closest to family he had ever had after the clan was massacred, he even missed Konoha, but until his goal was complete and his brother was dead, he could not leave and even when he did manage to kill his brother, Konoha would never take him back, he was a traitor after all.

"Sasuke-san?" Juggo (**A/N: Sp?**) asked, bringing Sasuke out of his thought process.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"The bimbo here thinks she senses to chakra signatures, but we don't feel anything, do you perhaps feel them?" Suigetsu asked getting a hard glare from Karin.

Karin then turned around to face Sasuke with hearts in her eyes, " It's true Sasuke-sama, they're weak, but I've never felt these two before."

"Hn. Then they're probably some new recruits." Sasuke stated with obvious distain in his voice, gods they were so annoying. Those three people followed him like they were lost puppies, they even yapped like puppies too.

As Sasuke stood there watching them argue and wondering just how in the hell they were a team, he suddenly felt something oddly familiar and then

BOOM!!

The walls crumbled to the ground and Karin squealed while Juggo and Suigetsu jumped back prepared to fight.

Sasuke though just stood there in slight awe and surprise, was it really them, did they really come back?

"Oi, Sasuke." Stated the voice.

"We've come to retrieve you," said the other.

"N-Naruto, S-Sakura?" he stuttered out.

--

They stood outside the hideout, preparing themselves.

"Sakura?" asked Naruto

"Yeah?" she answered back

"Do you really believe that he's there?"

" What do you mean, of course he is the ANBU confirmed it" she stated a little confused by his question.

"No, no I know he's here, but do you believe that the old Sasuke, the one that was a part of Team 7 is still there in him?" Naruto asked looking to her

Sakura answered him right away, " of course I do Naruto, if the old Sasuke wasn't there then we would already be dead, he would have already cut his bonds. I believe that Sasuke still wants to stay with us, it's just that he's so consumed with killing his brother that he got a little sidetracked."

"Naruto?" she asked him

"Yeah?" he answered

"Naruto, do you remember that day three years ago, when we went to get him with Sai and Yamato?"

Naruto's face darkened, but he answered her "yes, I do."

Sakura nodded her head and then said while looking up at the sky " I don't think Sasuke would have really killed you that day, if Sai hadn't stopped him, I think he would have stopped right before it hit you."

Naruto looked at her shocked, but he didn't get to voice his opinion on what she had just spoken, because she asked him another question.

"Do you know why that was Naruto, that he didn't kill you, hasn't killed you yet?"

She looked back down at him and she saw Naruto shake his 'no'.

Sakura smiled at him then and looked Naruto straight in the eye and she gave her answer, "It's because, Naruto, you're his brother and he could never kill you, your bond is just to strong."

Naruto looked at Sakura a little shocked but then he smiled at her and one tear ran down his cheek. He looked at her and said, " thank you Sakura, it means a lot to hear that from you."

"Of, course Naruto, I was only speaking the truth though." Sakura answered him with a smile to match his on her face.

"Are you ready to go?" Naruto asked her, getting serious

"Yes, are you?" Sakura asked back also getting serious

Naruto just nodded his head, today would be the day they got Sasuke back, whether he wanted to come or not. Naruto looked at Sakura and she looked at him knowing what to do, she outstretched her pinky as he did his and they crossed them together and then they both said "for Sasuke!" (**A/N: I got that from the third Naruto movie, the pinky thing that is, just in case you're wondering**) and with that

CRASH!!

The ground below them caved in, revealing an underground hideout with hallways that looked like mazes.

The two nodded at each other and quickly concealed their chakra levels to almost zero, truth be told these two, were not the same gennin as before, no, they were much more powerful now, in fact their rank as ninja was said to be unknown, but most who knew them said that they were the rank of a sannin, which was more than likely true of the two. In three years time the two had trained hard a long, just to save Sasuke, if there was one thing that was true and well known about these two it was that they were determined to get their friend back, so much so that they had demanded that they alone go and retrieve Sasuke, this was right after the first meeting with Sasuke and of course the hokage had thrown a fit yelling, screaming, swearing, and even throwing objects at the two for even requesting such a dangerous thing, over time though the hokage had given in to their relentless whining and after a test of skill, she had granted them permission to go and retrieve him.

As the two silently ran through the hallways searching for Sasuke's chakra and swiftly killing anyone they came across who wasn't Sasuke, they started to remember the training they went through with both the sannins. It had been grueling and a couple of times had almost cost them their lives, they kept on with one thing in mind 'save Sasuke' and that's what kept them going, that's what had given them the strength to keep on and never give up on him, and that's why they were here now, ready to battle until death just to bring back their long lost friend.

"We're close" Naruto whispered

Sakura nodded "just on the other side of that wall."

Naruto smirked at her "you ready to show 'em how strong we are?"

She answered with her own smirk "you ready to bring him back home?"

Naruto smiled and Sakura joined him with her own smile.

BOOM!!

The wall came crumbling down from the impact of Sakura's fist, they heard the squeal of a girl and saw two figures jumping back, but what really had their attention was the person standing in front of them and so with a smirk on both their faces they said

"Oi, Sasuke." This was Naruto's voice

"We've come to retrieve you," Sakura finished for him.

The two wished that they had had a camera with them to get the look on Sasuke's face when they came in, it was priceless, he had the look of slight awe and surprise on his normally stoic face and then they wished they had a recorder with them for the words that came out of his mouth were also very priceless he had said "N-Naruto, S-Sakura." He had stuttered them out and out of all the years they had known him Uchiha Sasuke, never stuttered. So to hear and see him do all the things they were sure he would never do, the smirk on their face grew wider and that was all they could do to keep from busting out laughing at the man before them.

Then Naruto spoke to him "c'mon teme, either you come with us willingly or-"

He was interrupted by Sakura "or we drag your sorry ass back with us."

Naruto and Sakura's smirk grew at the look on Sasuke's face he looked a cross between mad and embarrassed.

A voice answered them though it was not Sasuke's " how dare you talk to Sasuke-sama that way."

The two looked to where it had come from and couldn't help but start to laugh it was some girl that looked like a sluttish nerd, she grew even angrier at them for laughing and her face ended up looking like a red balloon with her cheeks puffed out and tinged red.

Naruto and Sakura just laughed harder at the sight.

--

Karin was infuriated, just who exactly were these people anyways.

First they come in here with a smirk on their faces and then they start grinning at her Sasuke-kun.

Then they have the nerve to speak to him, like he was a lowlife and then they start smiling at him looking like they're about to start laughing. This did not settle well with her at all. So she spoke to reprimand the two that dare mock her Sasuke-kun.

"How dare you talk to Sasuke-sama that way" Karin had scolded them, but instead of apologizing like she expected them two, they just started to laugh.

Now Karin was really pissed, they had insulted her Sasuke-kun and then they have the gall to laugh instead of apologize, no one disrespected her Sasuke-kun, no one.

Karin had turned red, she was so mad and in order to show them they were in trouble she puffed out her cheeks and she was shocked when they just seemed to laugh harder at her, those two were going to pay.

--

Naruto and Sakura were laughing so uncontrollably, it was just so funny, now they really did regret not bringing a camera in between their fits of laughter they managed out a few words like "hahaha, she, she looks like a hahaha" that was Naruto who seemed to have trouble with his words, tears were starting to form he was laughing so hard.

"She looks like a haha, a balloon hahaha!" Sakura managed to say what Naruto could not and the tears were just pouring out of her eyes, she hadn't laughed in years, so to see this sight really had her going.

After hearing Sakura's exclamation of what Karin looked like at the moment Suigetsu turned around to look at Karin and then proceeded to join the two in the uncontrollable laughter.

When Suigetsu started to laugh Juggo turned his head to Karin and started to chuckle, while trying to disguise it as a cough.

When his team, with the exception of Karin started to laugh Sasuke turned his head to look at Karin and he had a very amused smirk on his face when he saw that she did in fact look like a balloon.

Karin seemed to notice all of this and proceeded to turn even redder and they all could of sworn they saw wisps of steam coming from her person.

She then proceeded to shout at the two who had started all of this, it was especially directed toward the girl who had given out that absurd comment.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she asked them, their laughter died down a little

"ESPECIALLY YOU!" she jabbed a finger in the direction of Sakura.

"WHO THE HELL HAS PINK HAIR AND ON TOP OF THAT SUCH A WIDE FORHEAD?!" she had then asked in Sakura's direction and immediately their laughter stopped and Karin smirked to herself, but the smirk quickly turned to a frown at the look in that girls eyes.

--

Karin was so pissed, not only were they laughing at her, they also had the nerve to insult her by telling her, her face looked like a balloon!

Then her own teammates started to laugh at her, and on top of that her Sasuke-kun even looked like he was laughing at her!

That was it! They were going to pay no one had the right laugh at her and call her a balloon!

Those to idiots were going to pay!

Karin quickly shouted at the two, mostly directing her hate toward that girl with pink hair and then and idea sprung and she cackled evilly in her head. She then started to yell at the two.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she had yelled and was pleased when their laughter died down a little, and with that encouragement, she went on.

"ESPECIALLY YOU!" Karin had then jabbed a finger in the direction of the girl with pink hair and inwardly smirked to herself.

"WHO THE HELL HAS PINK HAIR AND ON TOP OF THAT SUCH A WIDE FORHEAD?!" Karin had yelled smirking to herself when she got the desired silence of the two.

What Karin didn't expect, was the gleam that the girl's eye gave, it sent shivers down her spine.

Now Karin had wished she had kept her mouth shut this girl meant business and it utterly scared Karin the gleam in her and the smile on her face, Karin did not like this girl at all.

--

After the girl had yelled her last sentence, the laughing had come to an abrupt stop and Naruto and Sasuke smirked, they knew what would happen now Karin was going to get it. Even if Karin was on a team with Sasuke, he felt she needed the taste of getting your ass kicked and so he was just going to let that happen and should she die while getting her ass knocked around, well then that was just her problem.

Sakura had stopped laughing right after the words were yelled to her and she had her serious face back on though she let the girl see what would happen to her by letting her eyes gleam and giving her a nice bone chilling smile.

And before anyone knew it Sakura had gotten behind Karin and whispered deadly in her ear while holding a kunai to her throat.

"And just who is it that you think you are?" she asked in a deadly soft voice.

"Don't answer," Sakura directed, "I already know who you are."

Karin swallowed while beads of sweat began to form on her forehead and neck, "and just who am I?" Karin asked, voice slightly shaky.

Sakura smirked "you are just some Sasuke fan-girl and all you want is for him to notice you so you can go and fuck him, isn't that right Karin?" Sakura smirk grew wider as she heard her gasp

Karin was a little more than frantic now, how did this girl know her name and what she wanted, "h-how do you know my name?" she asked her voice defiantly shaky now.

Sakura grinned, "I know a lot of the things about you and your little team." And then Sakura hit Karin in the back of the head knocking her out for the moment.

Sakura then disappeared only to reappear behind Juggo and Suigetsu effectively knocking them out as well.

"Alright teme, now lets go home," said Naruto glad to have those three stooges out of the way.

"No" Sasuke stated, "I can't go until I've killed him."

Sakura and Naruto sighed so they were going to have to drag his ass back after all in the great words of Nara Shikamaru "how troublesome."

"C'mon Sasuke, stop acting like a spoiled brat and just come with us peacefully" stated Sakura although it was true that she didn't love him like she did when she was a gennin, she still cared for him like a brother and right now like a brother he was getting on her nerves.

Before Sasuke could tell them to beat it a laugh came from behind him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Sasuke isn't allowed to leave, he did decide to come to me in the first place" chuckled the snake sannin.

Sakura's and Naruto's face's hardened, they'd hoped that they wouldn't run into the snake man, but they had also hoped that Sasuke would come with them peacefully, oh well they can't always have it their way.

"Who said we needed your permission, I don't think you own the teme here." Naruto stated rather matter of factly.

"Sasuke-kun belongs to me now the curse mark proves it." Orochimaru retorted

Sakura did not like the way the snake-bastard referred to Sasuke as property her hands tightened into fists; she felt that there was going to be an oncoming fight.

"Naruto, you take Sasuke and I'll handle the snake-bastard and his kiss ass follower." Sakura directed to him.

Naruto tilted his head a little towards Sakura "Are you sure Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, I can't let my shishou down, now can I?" Sakura asked almost playfully to Naruto.

"Huh. Guess you can't, good luck then Sakura-chan." Naruto answered

"Good luck to you too Naruto." Sakura gave back

Sakura then turned her attention to Orochimaru, while Naruto turned his to Sasuke.

"Well, now how is that old hag of a woman?" he asked, venom in his voice

"She's grand considering, she's the one that can use her arms." Sakura retorted with just as much venom. She would have to be careful; she had to deal with both Orochimaru and Kabuto.

Orochimaru hissed in response to her retort and though she was intently watching her two opponents, she could still heard the sound of birds chirping in the background and with that the two fights had begun.

(**A/N: Um I completely suck at battle scenes believe me. I'm a lover not a fighter, anyways so there will be no courageous battle scene, so if you all could use your imaginations for me, that would be wonderful. Now back to the story**)

--

Naruto and Sakura were panting their exhaustion while the sweat kept pouring down their faces. They had just finished both their battles and they had won both, but not with out casualties on their part. They both looked pretty beat up, but Sakura was working on them both, plus Sasuke who was out cold for the moment.

Naruto had put up a good fight and finally being determined paid off, for he had won when he managed to knock Sasuke out, but Naruto had to give him props, he was pretty messed from the Chidori, it was not an easy fight, but Naruto was glad about the outcome.

Sakura was dead tired and running on pride alone she had defeated Orochimaru and Kabuto, she was extremely proud of herself, for killing those two was no easy task and she had done what most deemed impossible. Of course though she had gotten some pretty bad wounds and at one point in her fight almost died and she would have, had Naruto not been there with her fighting his own battle, it gave her the strength to heal herself and fight back with all of her being.

Even after her fight though she still had things to do first priority was to heal Naruto who the whole time through the painful healing had that big goofy grin on his face.

After Naruto was healed it was Sasuke's turn he wasn't to bad, but still the wounds needed to be tended to.

Finally she got to heal herself and she healed all the life threatening wounds she had while leaving the others unattended, she needed enough to be able to walk out of after all.

She then looked at Naruto and asked "are you ready to go?"

He smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically; he did not like this place at all.

"All right then," Sakura nodded her head and Naruto went scooped up Sasuke and just when he was about to start going Sakura stopped him.

"Hey, Naruto why don't you wait for me outside, I've got a few things to do before I leave."

"Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked concerned, she smiled and nodded her head in reassure him.

After a long look at her face Naruto finally nodded his head and turned to go outside.

As soon as he left Sakura got to work and went down a hallway that looked like it descended further into the ground. Sakura had heard about the experiments the snake did on humans and she was determined to find those cells and release those poor people he had no right to capture.

After a few quick turns she made it into what looked like the room in which the people were held in and finally after hearing a few moans and whimpers, she found the switch to what she hoped was the lights.

Sakura had found the switch and flicked it down and the lights came on and Sakura did not like the sight she saw 'how horrible' was all she could think there were people in the cells and they looked like skeletons, it was horrible Sakura almost threw up at the sight, but instead she held her stomach and went to find the switch to let these poor people out.

"It's alright," she whispered to them in what she hoped was a soothing voice, "it's o.k. I'm here to help you; I'm trying to free you," after what seemed like hours she finally found the switch she just hoped it would open all the cells.

Sakura pushed the switch down and to her luck all the cages opened up, but the people inside looked wary to step out. Sakura frowned at this then quickly smiled and said "It's alright you're free you can come out and I'll lead the way out, I promise I won't hurt you, I promise." Sakura said sincerely and finally the people stepped out of the cells and into the middle of the room.

Sakura sighed then smiled they were all out of the cells and just to make sure she looked through everyone of them and when she came to the last one she heard whimpering, at first she thought it was someone in the group but this one sounded like it was further down the hallway, so she walked down the dark hallway wary of it, she didn't see any cells on either side of the wall, but when she got to the very end of the hallway she saw a cell and the contents of the cell broke her heart.

There in that cell that was so far away from the other set three little children all huddled up against each other in one of the far corners. Sakura smiled sadly and then whispered soothingly and warmly to them, so as not to scare them "Hi there, I'm Sakura and I want to help you get out of there." The children seemed to flinch at her words even though they were soft.

"It's o.k. you don't have to be afraid I'm here to help you, I want to let you out of here." She said in the same soothing voice as before. Finally what looked to be the eldest of the three spoke out in a scratchy whisper, "t-the s-switch is o-over there, " he then proceeded to point to the wall on the right and she saw the switch and quickly pulled it down so the cell would open.

"There, now you see I promise I won't hurt you," she smiled at them and then they all three ran up to her and squeezed her legs tight while crying.

At first Sakura was shocked, but that quickly faded away and her motherly instincts took over as she tried to soothe the children.

--

After the three children had stopped crying, she took their hands and led them with her to the middle of the room where all the other captives were. She spoke clearly so they could all hear her and she spoke lovingly, so they would not fear her, "alright, just follow me until we're outside and then you're free to go where ever you please."

The atmosphere seemed to lighten at her words and Sakura found herself smiling and then she started walking the same path she came from the three children still by her side.

They had made it to where the battles took place and most seemed scared to see the bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto, but Sakura managed to calm them down enough to tell them that they were dead and then she directed everyone to the outside by using her hands.

She couldn't go out just yet there were still a couple more things that she had to do before she left.

Sakura then proceeded to take out a pen from her pack and walk over to Karin, she bent down to her face and with the pen started to draw and she drew thickly, so it would take weeks to get it off. Sakura was laughing evilly in her head until a small voice startled her.

"Mommy w-what are you doing?" Sakura turned around and found that the three children from before were still here and that they were quite close to her.

"Oh um payback," Sakura said while smiling sheepishly

"Why?" asked the eldest of the three, a little boy who had green hair that seemed to cover his left eye and the right eye had a golden brown color to it.

"Well," how could she explain this to what looked to be a 4 yr. old.

"Did she do something bad?" asked the other little boy who had brownish black hair and forest green eyes; he looked to be about 4 also.

"Yes," Sakura said quickly, "she did do something bad, I'm just teaching her a lesson." Sakura chuckled slightly to herself.

"Oh," piped in the only girl who had dark brown hair and a pair of blue green eyes; she looked to be the youngest about the age of 3 "I hope she learns her lesson."

Sakura smiled they were all so adorable "yes, I hope so too," although Sakura sounded anything but hopeful.

"Are all of you coming with me?" Sakura asked with a smile

"Oh, can we?" asked the little boy with green hair a sliver of hop was in their eyes.

"Sure, as long as you can keep up with us." Sakura answered them

"We will, we will," the three announced excitedly

Sakura smiled "alright then come on."

But before she left she picked up Orochimaru's body and muttered to herself "I hope shishou likes her present."

She walked out with the snake's body on her back and three little children following her like ducklings.

Naruto smiled at the sight of the kids, sometimes Sakura could be a pushover.

"Alright Naruto lets head out." Sakura stated.

Naruto smiled "you really are one of a kind Sakura-chan."

She smiled back at him and together they headed off with an unconscious Sasuke, a dead sannin and three little Sound children.

--

I shall end the chapter there.

Tell me how you like it please.

Or you can flame me about how you don't like it, it won't be appreciated, but you can waste all the time you want.

bye


End file.
